Parodia: La comunidad del anillo
by Shair Tuck Black
Summary: BUeno, una pequeña parodia de la comunidad del anillo, mas bien de la película. Aunque parezca que esto lo vaya a desmentir, soy una gran seguidora de los libros y cuando visitaba el leí algunas que me encantaron, y me decidí a escribir una. Espero no of


Prólogo 

Me complazco en presentarles esta versión (la mía) del señor de los anillos. Si, si, anillos. Ni martillos, ni nada por el estilo. Con esto no pretendo, (como ya dijo alguien) ofender ni a tolkien ni a ninguno de los actores de la fantástica saga (que guay queda lo de saga ¿eh?). Espero que os guste.

A new line cinema

And cachondeo productions

Presenta

El señor de los anillos

Con

Frodo

Sam

Merry

Pipin

Bilbo

Gandalf

Aragorn

Legolas

Gimli

Boromir

Elrond

Arwen

Gollum

Ermes?

Galadriel

Y más idiotas de esos

**Capítulo 1**

Imaginaos la musiquita relajante (por llamarlo de alguna forma) del principio. Vemos a Frodo sentado leyendo un libro de a saberse que fumao en un bosque que nadie sabe donde narices está. De repente oye ha alguien cantando.

Frodo: Llegas tarde

Gandalf: ya salio el niñato. Claro tú no sabes como esta el tráfico so enano.

Frodo: bueno vale. Jobar macho que mala leche

Gandalf: por que crees que me llaman gandalf el gris.

Frodo: por que vistes de gris y fumas como un carretero.

Gandalf: es verdad se me había olvidado. Bueno ¿te montas o no?

Frodo: si, ya voy

Los 2 se fueron hacia casa de Bilbo. ¿Qué por que? Por que era a lo que venia Gandalf coño.

Los 2 iban hablando del mundo exterior, pero eso si como un mago debe de ser, mu discreto.

Gandalf: pues como te iba diciendo celeborn que como le fastidia que…

De repente así por que si frodo se baja del carro.

Frodo: me alegro que hayas venido.

Y se fue.

Gandalf: que cursi es este tío. Encima no le acabe de contar la historia. Anda si ya he llegado. ¡BILBO!

Bilbo: no estoy para nadie.

Gandalf: ni siquiera para viejos amigos

Bilbo: no

Gandalf: pero Bilbo…

Bilbo: déjame en paz

Y claro Gandalf que ya se estaba empezando a cabrear un "poquito" se cargo la puerta de tal porrazo que casi se cargan también la casa.

Bilbo: mi puerta…

Gandalf: no tienes nada que decirme.

Bilbo: si, maldito hijo de…

Gandalf: guárdate tus palabras si no quieres que te pase lo que a la puerta.

Bilbo: bueno, vale ¿has traído los fuegos artificiales?

Gandalf: no, mira, he venido a verte. Pues claro estúpido. ¿Es esta noche?

Bilbo: si

La fiesta fue a lo tipo, no hay mayor bobada que haya visto en mi vida. Lo único bueno, los fuegos artificiales, para variar. Bueno llegamos al momento del discurso de bilbo.

Bilbo: ha llegado el momento de mi discurso

Todos: uuuuuuuuuu

Bilbo (como un verdadero estúpido, lo que es): gracias, gracias. Bueno pues yo os quería decir que adiós.

Y desapareció, todos aplaudieron (les gustaban los discursos cortos) y siguieron comiendo y bebiendo. Pero como bilbo era un autentico idiota, no se dio cuenta

Bilbo: por fin en casa… ah!

Gandalf: calla, dame el anillo

Bilbo: vale

Tiro el anillo al suelo y se fue.

Gandalf: mira que es idiota, que le den

Y comienza a fumar (para variar). De repente llega frodo, se tropieza con el anillo y se mete tal porrazo que se carga el parquet.

Frodo: pero que co es esto.

Gandalf: es el anillo único.

Frodo: no tenías que investigar.

Gandalf: que quieres que la peli dure 8 horas.

E inmediatamente se le pone a contar toda la historia del anillo y gollum. Cuando termina…

Gandalf: te has enterado.

Frodo: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…eh…que

Gandalf: Tan idiota como su tío. Vete hacia Bree y allí te lo contare. Yo voy a ver a saruman.

Frodo: ese que se apropio de la torre y…

Gandalf: a veces pienso que te cuento demasiadas cosas. Bueno adiós

Sam: ejem, ejem

Gandalf: ups, perdón

Y le tira contra la mesa. (nota: le tira contra la mesa no para lo que pensáis, degenerados)

Gandalf: acompañaras a frodo.

Sam: ya estabas tardando.

Bueno que se van. Y de repente ya es de día y sam se para.

Frodo: que te pasa sam?

Sam: aquí tenía que decir alguna cursilada.

Frodo: no importa, vamonos.

Y entran en el huerto del granjero maggot. De repente.

Frodo: pero que co… auch!

Sam: frodo que pa... ay!

Pipin: pero si es frodo

Sam: si, lo es ¿puedes quitarte de encima mío?

Granjero maggot: venid aquí so enanos

Merry: corred insensatos.

Gandalf: no me quites la frase

Frodo: de donde sales

Gandalf: ups, perdón

Entonces los 4 hobbits comienzan a correr. ¿Qué por que? Joder, como os tenga que explicar todo.

Bueno, cuestión que se cayeron por un barranco.

Frodo: salid del camino

Pippin: vale hijo, pero no te pongas así que te pareces a gandalf.

Merry: ah! Un jinete negro que viene de mordor y…

Frodo: escondeos!

El jinete negro comienza a olisquear. Frodo pone cara de fumao y casi se pone el anillo. El casi lo digo por que sam, para variar lo impidió.

Sam: frodo!

Merry, un poquito cansado de estar allí, tira su mochila, que no puedo explicar de donde sale, principalmente por que no lo se, y el jinete se va.

Frodo: como sabias tanto del jinete.

Merry: hemos tenido un buen espía

Frodo: oh sam! No se si abrazarte o pegarte una paliza…

Pippin: no si fue gandalf.

Frodo: viejo mamón, asqueroso, cab…

Merry: que era broma, fue sam

Frodo: a… esto, a gandalf no se lo digáis, que eran los nervios.

Sam: ya, los nervios

Nuestros hobbits llegaron a bree. Bueno antes había pasado lo del embarcadero. Pero me parece un detalle sin importancia ver a un hobbit saltar a lo indiana jones a una balsa o trozo de madera flotante. Por que eso de balsa, me parece que poco.

Frodo: hola ¿podemos entrar?

Portero: un poquito de por favor que no son horas. Bueno, esta bien

Los 4 hobbits se dirigieron a la posada del pony pisador.

Frodo: debe de ser esta.

Sam: oh! No me diga. Como lo ha adivinado, por el dibujo del pony o por las letras de debajo donde pone"pony pisador"

Pip: después de ese comentario sarcástico¿podemos entrar?. Es que esta lloviendo

Merry: oh… que listo…

Frodo: bueno, ya.

Con razón dicen que los hobbits hablan mucho. Por fin entraron.

Frodo: perdone…

Cebadilla mantecona: hola. Tengo cómodas habitaciones para hobbits. Ahora les sirvo unas cervezas. No, no he visto a gandalf en bastante tiempo.

Hobbits¿?

Esto… jeje. Era por acortarlo. Bueno, nuestros… "amigos" se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a beber, que era otra cosa que hacían mucho los hobbits.

Sam: ese hombre le esta mirando mucho. Me esta empezando a poner celoso.

Frodo (alejándose una poco): eh?

Sam: quiero decir… ese tio no le ha dejao de mirar.

Frodo: cebadilla, quien es ese

Cebadilla: es un montaraz, le llaman trancos.

Pip (a merry): que es eso?

Merry: una pinta

Frodo: la niña y la santa María

Merry: es una medida de capacidad

Frodo: no soy tonto

Merry: a no?

Pip: voy a por una

Sam: te has tomado ya media… tráeme a mi otra

Y claro, pippin la cagó,

Pip: frodo bolsón es ese. El que pone cara de fumao.

Frodo: pip eres idiota … Con que cara de fumao…te voy a…

Frodo, (como ya le pasara una vez en bolson cerrado) se metió tal leche que no se cargó el parquet porque el suelo era de piedra. Misteriosamente el anillo se le deslizo en el dedo. Y claro, se volvió invisible. Frodo se escabullo a la otra esquina donde misteriosamente (ups, perdón) donde estaba trancos y allí se quito el anillo.

Trancos: ven aquí estúpido. Debes de ser primo de bilbo o algo así.

Frodo (ya en una habitación de arriba): como sabias que era familiar de bilbo?

Trancos: haber, analicemos, uno eres tan estúpido como él; dos tienes el anillo único y tres llevas su apellido

Frodo: como sabes que me apellido bolson?

Trancos: definitivamente lo eres.

Frodo: y como sabes que es el anillo único?

Trancos: me lo dijo gandalf

Frodo: a, tu debes de ser trancos el montaraz que ayudo a gandalf y que en realidad te llamas aragorn hijo de arathorn heredero al trono de gondor. Eres novio de la hija del medio elfo elrond, al que le cabrea vuestra relación por que…

Trancos: bueno, vale ya… esto¿Tienes miedo?

Frodo: no

Trancos: sabes quien te persigue?

Frodo: si te refieres a los jinetes de minas morgul que no se ni como soportan el olor de pip, si, por?

Trancos: y no tienes miedo?

Frodo: bueno, vale, tengo miedo

Trancos: ja, que nenaza

Sam (entrando de repente): suéltalo, patas largas.

Frodo: tranquilo, no me iba hacer nada.

Merry: no si es que tienes que pagar.

Sam (murmurando): claro era por eso…

Trancos (mirando a frodo y a sam como si fueran…ejem): tranquis ya pague yo.

Pip: anda pero si tu eres… ¿jedi?

Merry: para que hablas si no sabes quien es?

Pip: por que hacia mucho que no hablaba.

Trancos: mañana saldremos hacia rivendel, iros durmiendo los jinetes solo vigilan por la noche. Y no me preguntéis por que.

A la mañana siguiente salieron hacia bree. Y después de caminar y caminar y caminar y caminar y caminar…

Perdón se me ha rayado el boli (?).Bueno que llegaron a la cima de los vientos.

Aragorn: ya hemos llegado.

Merry: esto es rivendel?

Frodo: no es el amon sul mas conocido como la…

Aragorn: bueno que si, quien me mandaría a mi convertirme en niñera de cuatro enanos que parecen mapas vivientes.

Pip: hobbits, no enanos…

Sam: sabes lo que es un insulto?

Pip: que eso era un insulto?

Merry: déjalo es imposible

Aragorn: quedados aquí, voy a investigar.

Sam: oye cuantas mantas tenemos? Es que yo puedo compartir la mía.

Aragorn (mirando a frodo y a sam mal): que queréis dormir juntos?

Frodo (alejándose como 20 metros de sam): no!

Sam: no, digo que yo puedo dormir sin manta

Aragorn: ya, claro. Bueno que ahora vuelvo

Y se va. Y vuelve.

Aragorn: ups perdón, tomad las espadas una para sam, otra para frodo, otra para merry, y la ultima para…

Bueno mejor guardádsela los demás.

Frodo se duerme. Y estos estúpidos por que no tienen otro nombre van y empiezan a hacerse la cena. De repente frodo se despierta.

Frodo: pero que hacéis!

Sam: comer

Frodo: no me digas

De repente se oye un grito. (Y lo que todos estaréis pensando: ya, y suena justo cuando frodo se despierta. Siento no poderlo explicar pero, yo tampoco lo entiendo). Bueno que suben a la cima del amon sul. Que también parecen gilipollas (o lo son, como ya hemos demostrado) como si eso les fuera a salvar. Y ahora viene esa imagen que todos nos conocemos, donde al final a frodo le pinchan con una "espadita". De repente llega aragorn (y lo que todo el mundo pensara ¿de donde co….. sale?) y los salva con antorchitas de fuego.

Aragorn: joder, ya se me cargaron a un enano.

Sam¿frodo estas bien?

Frodo¿pero tu eres tonto¿Quieres que te pinche yo con una espada?

Aragorn: hay que llevarlo a rivendel

Pip: oye¿Cómo es que los espectros huyeron del fuego si son espectros?

Aragorn: gandalf me dijo que era muy fácil engañarlos, ji ji

Frodo¿os recuerdo que me estoy muriendo?

Argorn: bueno, esta bien

Que se van andando y llegan a un bosque.

Aragorn: conoces la hojas de rey, sam

Sam: si, toma

Aragorn: llevas hojas de rey encima?

Sam: si¿oye que es esa luz?

Aragorn: arwen…

Glorfindel: no. ¿Te creías que iba a conseguir mi caballo? Ja

Aragorn: tío, no te pases

Glorfindel: esta bien, déjame al enano enfermo

Merry: hobbit

Glorfindel: eso

Aragorn (montando a frodo en el caballo): toma

Glorfindel: adiós

Y se llevo al enano (perdón, hobbit) que la verdad, no estaba para muchas fiestas…

Nazgul 1: miradlo, por hay va

Nazgul 2: que pena, no es el que nos timo con las antorchitas

Nazgul 3: mejor ese detalle no se lo contamos a sauron

Nazgul 8: como que no lo ha visto

Nazgul 5¿vamos o no?

Nazgul 10 (perdón 9): venga, vale

Glorfindel: nos persiguen… corre caballito (que cutre queda eso). Vamos a pasar por el río aaaaaaaaaaaaahora

Después de que pasaran abrieron las presas y se llevaron a los tíos estos por delante (los malos). Pero a frodo se le empieza a ir la cabeza, que yo personalmente creo que es por lo que fuma mas que por el espadazo.

**Capítulo 2**

Frodo: donde estoy?

Gandalf: si te parece en el vertedero, donde va a ser, en casa de Elrond.

Frodo¡¡¡gandalf! Que alegría verte. ¿Dónde estabas?

Gandalf: eso te lo contaré más adelante

Frodo¿Cómo? Tienes fiebre?

Gandalf: muy gracioso.

Elrond: hola frodo

Frodo: hola. Muchas gracias por curarme

Elrond: nada hombre (ya veremos cuando le llegue la factura a su tío)

Sam¡¡¡frodo!

Frodo: sam, no me sobes

Sam: OK. ¿Cuándo volvemos a casa?

Elrond: después del consejo

Gandalf: JAJAJAJAJAJA

Elrond: ejem ejem

Frodo¿Qué pasa?

Gandalf¿eh? Je je, nada

Y llegamos a ese famoso concilio, que en la peli dura 10 minutos, y en el libro casi un día. Y aquí es casi lo mas largo de todo.

Elrond: bien estamos aquí para discutir sobre el anillo

Gandalf: no me digas

Elrond: dejando a un lado ese comentario empecemos. Creo que boromir ha tenido un sueño muy raro y espero que nos lo explique.

Boromir: no perdona, yo vine aquí a que me solucionarais el problema.

Gimli: que es esto, un programa de ana rosa quintana

Frodo (murmurando): si sobre todo por lo que se parece el elrond

Elrond (que lo escucha todo): muy gracioso frodo. Bueno enséñanos el anillito.

Frodo: joder que oído. Aquí esta.

Boromir: así que era verdad

Elrond: tenemos 2 posibilidades o destruirlo o destruirlo

Gandalf (pensando): que mamon ya veras como me carga mi con el enano

Gimli: pos destruyámoslo

Y el gimli que es un pringao de la vida, y que lo que no le pase a el no le pasa ni al sauron, se mete tal culazo que casi se parte el culo (y no precisamente de risa). Eso si el anillo seguía tan intacto como antes.

Elrond: gimli hijo de… gloin el anillo no se puede destruir con una mierda de hacha, ni tan siquiera con la mejor espada elfa, (la cual tengo en mi propiedad claro) solo en los fuegos del monte del destino. Alguno de vosotros a de llevarlo.

Boromir: y por que no dármelo, digo quedármelo, digo quedárnoslo

Aragorn: no has oído a elrond hace media hora lo cual no sale en este guión

Boromir¿?

Aragorn: que el anillo no lo podemos controlar

Boromir: a eso. Que si aragorn, que lo que tu digas pero…

Legolas: este no es… espera como sabias que era aragorn?

Boromir: me lo ha dicho elrond

Legolas: a

Gimli: entonces, querrás llevar tú el anillito no elfo

Legolas: e?

Gimli: antes fiambre o muerto o como se diga que ver el anillo en manos de un elfo

De hay de repente se empieza a montar un barullo que ni te cuento. Y el frodo que empieza a oír unas voces que parecen provenir del anillo (os digo yo que lo que este tío fuma no es normal.)

Frodo: yo lo llevare, aunque aun no se como hacerlo

Y de esto que todos se callan y el gandalf que se da la vuelta con un careto como diciendo "o, pobrecito" pero en realidad pensando "sabía que me lo cargaba a mi"

Gandalf: elrond te ayudara, digo yo

Frodo: (con que por eso te reías viejo asqueroso) o, gracias

Jobar esto parece un instituto americano (chicas malas) jiji

Aragorn: cuenta con mi espada

Legolas: y con mi arco

Gimli: y con mi hacha

Los 3: pero con nosotros no

Elrond: venid aquí cobardes

Boromir: (tendré que ir por no dejar mal a gondor, pero este se acuerda) yo también iré pero una pregunta por que no vas tu?

Elrond: yo soy uno de los señores de los elfos

Gimli: y?

Elrond: tengo familia, cosa que ninguno tenéis

Legolas (murmurando): ya claro

Sam: me apunto

Merry y pip: y nosotros

Pip: mira cejas

Gandalf: buen mote jeje

Sam: quiere decir elrond, no pongas esa cara que somos los únicos que nos hemos ofrecido voluntariamente

Boromir: ejem, ejem

Merry: bueno y este caballero también

Boromir: que bien me caen el Merry y pippin

Elrond: bueno, sois nueve, seréis la compañía del anillo

Gimli (murmurando): aragorn creo que tu suegro ya la ha cagado ¿esto no se llama la comunidad del anillo?

Después de unos meses de preparación (se ve que no querían salir de allí) se fueron.

Algunos días después de salir, se dirigieron por fin la palabra.

Gandalf: pasaremos por el paso de la montaña

Aragorn: OK

Ya veis que expresivos. Bueno a lo que íbamos, que vosotros que creéis que pasa cuando pasas por una "montañita" en pleno invierno. Pues que te cae la tormenta padre.

Gandalf¡cuidado!

Gimli: vámonos y pasemos por las minas de moria

Boromir: no, pasemos por el paso de rohan

Gandalf: que decida el portador

Frodo: (ya me cargo a mi con el marrón) iremos por moria que a ti te jode mas

Gandalf¿Cómo?

Frodo: lo de pensar en voz alta me pierde

Pip: pues haz como yo, no pienses. Hasta hace un poco pensaba pero me iba peor

Merry: a, pero tú has pensado alguna vez?

Sam: sabéis que no podemos casi ni andar por la nieve ahora, imagínate como sigamos hablando?

Legolas: no podrás andar tú

Boromir: será chulo

Frodo: sam, sabes que esa debe ser la frase mas larga que has dicho en tu vida?

Aragorn: si es casi menos hablador que un enano

Gimli: cuidadito con lo que se dice

Gandalf: vámonos ya

Mira, yo creo que es casi mejor que ni hablen de lo pesaos que son. Bueno que bajaron la montaña de las narices y llegaron a las puertas de moria.

Gandalf: esto… no me acuerdo de la contraseña. ¿Tú que eres enano no deberías saberla?

Gimli: tú te sacaste un master en cargar el marrón al prójimo no?

Frodo: eso no me lo habías contado

Gandalf: muy gracioso

Pip: oye, y que pone en la puerta?

Vosotros ya sabéis lo de la luna y la puerta no? Quien no lo sepa que se haya visto la peli que no me puedo estar aquí escribiendo la película o libro o lo que sea esto 880 días. Bueno a lo que íbamos

Gandalf: pone, habla amigo y entra

Frodo: y si dices amigo en élfico

Gandalf: probemos (que no tenga razón o me quita aun mas protagonismo) mellon

Y la puerta se abrió

Gandalf: será cabrón

Frodo: que dices?

Gandalf: que eres un so enano

Frodo: ni siquiera disimulas?

Gandalf: si lo has oído pa que preguntas

Y entran.

Boromir: esto es un cementerio

Legolas: aquí hay trasgos o algo por el estilo que los han matado

Gimli: nos dices algo que no sepamos

Frodo¡ah!

Aragorn: bien, hay cuatro hobbits y nos cogen siempre al del anillito

Y el pulpo (para quien no lo supiera, a frodo le ha cogido un pulpo gigante. Si, si, tipo el de 20000 leguas de viaje submarino) casi se lo traga si no fuera por legolas que lo salvo. Bueno y también los otros (como se nota que esto esta escrito por una tía e?)

Después entran en la mina y les tapa la entrada el cacho muro que casi se les cae en la cabeza.

Unas horas caminando después llegan a una bifurcación.

Gandalf: no recuerdo esto

Boromir: este hombre ya esta senil

Sam: y que lo digas

Y se sientan todos a esperar que el viejo verde se acuerde de la maldita puerta. (Es que llevo un rato esperando y mi mano lo nota)

Frodo (mirando para abajo): algo nos sigue gandalf.

Gandalf: si, es gollum

Frodo: que pena que bilbo no lo matara

Gandalf: si que pena

Frodo: tus no tenias que decir otra cosa?

Gandalf: si hombre, por lo que ponga en un guión de mierda

Frodo: te gastas una mala leche…

Gandalf: gracias, ah es por aquí

Merry: te has acordado

Gandalf: no, pero el aire es menos viciado aquí

Sam: este tío nos lleva a la muerte

Llegan a un peazo de sala de a saberse cuantos metros de alto

Gandalf: esto solo se ve en una mina

Gimli: y que lo digas

Todos lo demás¿?

Luego se mete en una sala con una tumba de no se que primo de gimli (se nota que estoy cansada)

Gimli: oh no, primo balin

Gandalf: pippin, sujeta esto

Y abre un libraco que empieza a leer. Y a pippin no se le ocurre otra cosa que tirar un "pequeño" pedrusco por un pozo.

Gandalf: la próxima vez os tiráis todos y me quedo mas a gusto

Aragorn: muy gracioso

De repente, se empiezan a oír unos tambores en el fondo del pozo (si, ya se que queda ridículo) y unos ruidos como de orcos detrás de la puerta (bueno, de orcos) y cierran la puerta de la sala. Pero claro como en ese tiempo (o mundo) no se habían inventado las puertas blindadas pues los orcos entraron.

Gimli: aun queda un enano vivo en moria

Legolas: tu encima cabreales mas.

Y empiezan a pelear. Tiene gracia que estas peleas siempre acaben igual. Con ellos ganando los orcos cayendo como moscas y el frodo con el clásico espadazo (en este caso lanzazo)

Sam¡¡¡frodo!

Aragorn: ha muerto

Frodo: que no!

Sam: ah!

Gimli: lleva una cota de mithril

Gandalf: este hobbit es una caja de sorpresas (ya me volvió quitar protagonismo) bueno vámonos

Y salen corriendo. Pero claro, como en las minas de las narices hay 9837486215397401 orcos (haber quien lee eso) pues los rodearon (los orcos). Pero de repente se acerca el balrog y los 9837486215397401 se cagan y se van.

Gandalf: corred

Frodo: que es eso?

Aragorn: vaya, algo que no sabe

Gimli: el daño de durin

Gandalf: un balrog

Legolas: y viene a por mi

Sam: ya, y a por todos no te fastidia

Legolas: no, sobre todo a por mi, no lo oyes?

Merry: encima de creído, loco

Pip: y que lo digas

Gandalf: corred hasta el put. Puente!

Después de saltar unos pequeños escalones (ji ji) llegaron hasta el puente

Gandalf: joder, me tuvo que dar el flato. Pues este no pasa

Balrog: quita viejo

Gandalf¡¡¡que no!

Y con la vara esa de la que no se despega, a no ser que sea para fumar o beber, va y se carga el puente. Joder como se las gasta el viejo

Balrog: serás mamón! Pero tú te vienes conmigo

Y como al gandalf se le había pegado la tontería de todos los raros estos va y se da la vuelta. El balrog aprovecha y hace su numerito de indiana jones y le coge el pie con el látigo y le tira pa abajo.

Gandalf: pero será hijo de …. ¡Corred insensatos!

Los 8: esta bien si esa es tu petición la cumpliremos

Y se van corriendo.

Gandalf: pero a ayudarme

Por fin los otros 8 salen de las minas y llegan fuera (lógico que si salen están fuera), claro y todos se ponen a llorar.

Aragorn: legolas diles que se levanten

Boromir: ten piedad, han perdido a un amigo

Pip: en realidad a mi me debía dinero

Merry: y a mí

Gimli: lo mismo digo

Sam: seréis burros

Frodo: en realidad a quien no le debía

Boromir: no vuelvo a abrir la boca

Legolas: vayámonos a lorien

Y se encaminaron hacia allí. Si alguien se ha percatado (jobar, hoy tengo un día de palabras finas) de que a veces hago diálogos interminables para que hablen todos los personajes, que no se ilusione, tiene razón (?)

Llegaron a lorien.

Hildar (hay va perdón) haldir: iros cerdos! Ups perdón, si están aquí aragorn y legolas y un hombre y 4 perian y un… ENANO, ENANOS AQUÍ NO!

Gimli: y luego decís que no sois racistas

Haldir: no, es que son palabras textuales de celeborn, sigue fastidiado por lo de thingol

Gimli: no hurguemos en la herida

Haldir: encima

Aragorn: bueno, basta ya llevadnos a caras galadon o como se escriba (?)

Haldir: os tendré que tapar los ojos

Legolas: no era solo al enano

Haldir: cállate que es por acortar

Bueno, que se los llevaron a caras galadon. Un poquito después llego un mensaje de galadriel vía elfo, vamos que un elfo se lo cuenta a otro (que modernos eran) diciendo que les quitaran las vendas. A galadriel aun no le habían comprado la palantir que tanto quería y tenia que hacerlo por ese método. Llegaron a la ciudad.

Celeborn: erais 9 y ahora sois 8¿donde esta mi viejo amigo gandalf? Tengo muchas ganas de hablar con él.

Galadriel: ha caído ha las sombras

Celeborn: genial! Cuando estaba empezando a ser el amo de la conversación va la bruja de mi mujer y me corta, y luego encima el mamonazo de Gandalf va y "se cae a las pu... sombras" y me debía pasta. Yo me largo.

Galadriel: no le hagáis caso. Vuestros corazones están oprimidos, ahora descansad, pero esperad un momento y pensad en lo que os oprime que os voy a leer la mente.

(a partir de ahora son pensamientos).

Boromir: mi pueblo ve en declive, nadie me hace caso, yo quiero el anillo y nadie me lo da. Si hasta la vida del andrajoso este es mejor que la mía. Al menos el puede llegar a ser rey. Menuda mierda de vida. Joder esta me sigue mirando.

Aragorn: estoy a cargo de una panda de ineptos a cual peor. Esto es demasiado. Cuando tendré tiempo para mi y para arwen (y de paso para una juerga)

Legolas: espero que aquí me den flechas por que si no me voy a quedar sin ninguna. Tal vez si llevó a Gimli a enseñarlo a los elfos me paguen con algunas…

Gimli: El marido no, pero esta elfa esta muy bien. Tal vez si le invito a unas copas…

Pip¡Hola cerebro! Hacia mucho. Después de las que arme en las minas de Moria me gustaría no volverla a armar así que nos veremos más veces. Y sabes por eso de que Gandalf se cayó…

Merry: Dios, espero que en la próxima peli haga algo. Tendré que vigilar a Pip. Por lo de que Gandalf se cayó y eso…

Sam: Quiero ir a la Comarca, pero dije que acompañaría a mi querido señor Frodo y lo haré…

Frodo: Joder, por que me mirará tanto. Sé que soy guapo pero se supone que tiene marido. Será zo…

Bueno, ya ves la pobre Galadriel (que también coincido un poco con Frodo sobre ella) con que panda se encontró:

Un deprimido, que encima es el capitán (como todos sean así les van a defender bien) de Gondor.

Un juerguista que va a ser su nieto político (menuda familia)

Un elfo mafioso y príncipe de un pueblo vecino (menuda descendencia)

Un enano ligó (Pues lo tiene claro)

Un hobbit inepto y peligroso (No hay comentarios)

Un hobbit como el anterior pero menos inepto y peligroso

Otro con tendencias sexuales algo desconcertantes.

Y por último un portador del anillo que es un poquito cabrón (pero muy poquito jeje)

Pues esta panda de impresentables se quedaron allí unos dos meses, que ha ellos les parecieron días a los galamdrim milenios (y eso que los elfos no miden el tiempo). Cuando por fin se decidieron ir, Galadriel les despacho con unos ragalitos (para que no la llamaran bruja) y los mando a tomar por culo (hay ya la cago).

Fueron en unos barcos, que por desgracia no estaban pinchados, hasta cerca de una catarata. Bueno, del Emin Muil ese de las narices.

Pip¡Hala! Y habrá pájaros?

Boromir: Si, seguro. Aquí lo único que hay es un bosque con cuatro piedras tiradas.

Legolas: Vaya, Boromir, tú en tu línea, cada vez más simpático.

Boromir: Ja, muy gracioso

Sam¿Y el señor Frodo?  
Merry¿Y Boromir?

Aragorn: Pero si estaba discutiendo con Legolas

Legolas: Joder, si que es rápido

Gimli¿Vamos a buscarlos?

Aragorn: Dejarlos, estarán pensando

Pip¿Estarán que?

Bueno, la cuestión es que los otros estaban allí, dándose un garbeo por el bosque con piedras, cuando Boromir se acerca a Frodo.

Boromir: Dame el anillo

Frodo: No me da la gana.

Y se puso el anillo y le metió una patada en los que son los ejem. Después se salió corriendo.

Boromir: Frodo vuelve. Lo siento

Pero Frodo estaba subiendo a no se donde. Y el muy tonto de él seguía con el anillo puesto, por lo cuál Sauron casi le ve (Sí, no le vio, el capullo del enano tiene mucha suerte).

Los otros pringaos de la vida, por fin decidieron ir a buscarle, pero en esto que llegaron los Uruk y ya comienza la típica batalla de siempre, con una diferencia, que está vez a Frodo no le dan el estacazo padre.

Aragorn: Frodo, estas aquí.

Frodo: Si, pero yo me largo que oigo que se acercan los orcos.

Aragorn: Pero serás cab… ¡Vuelve!(Se gira) Coño que es cierto. Bueno vete pero llevate a alguien contigo!

Frodo: Una puta mierda

Frodo se fue hacia las barcas cogió una (la más grande) y cuando ya se iba a ir…

Sam¡¡¡Frodo!

Frodo: "No me lo quito de encima" ¿Si?'

Sam: Esperame

Frodo: Esto… no que es muy peligroso.

Pero Sam, que es un poco cortito, va y se tira al agua sin saber nadar. Claro, se hundió.

Frodo: Le ayudo, no le ayudo, le ayudo, no le ayudo, le ayudo, no le ayudo… Bueno, le ayudo.

Ha si que na, se ve la imagen esa, que está mal hecha, de cuando Frodo coge la mano a Sam y le salva.

Sam: Gracias Señor Frodo. Le seguiré hasta Mordor

Frodo: (me lo estaba imaginando, yo que me pensaba escapar, bueno habrá que disimular) Oh, Sam, gracias

Sam: Déme un abrazo!

Frodo: Sin pasarse.

Bueno, volvamos a la batalla.

Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli por un lado luchando con unos cinco o seis Uruks, por el otro, Boromir contra todos los demás.

Boromir: Si hago sonar el cuerno, vendrán en mi ayuda (o eso espero)

Eso, solo le sirvió para que vinieran más orcos, hay que ver la suerte que tiene el hombre. De todas formas, al pobre solo le dejaron llamar una vez por que luego un cabrón de los Uruks le empieza a tirar flechitas y…

Aragorn (llegando tarde): Oh Dios Boromir! No te vayas.

Boromir: Como me voy a ir. Tú no sabes lo que duele esto. ¿Y Frodo? Le intente mangar el anillo.

Aragorn: Se fue el muy cobarde.

Boromir: Me lo estaba imaginando. Bueno, al menos esperemos que Sam le haya alcanzado. Así tendrá una carga más.

Aragorn: jeje, eso es cierto

Boromir: Bueno, pero tu no digas nada de que le intenté quitar el anillo

Aragorn: Aunque sea la única promesa que cumpla en mi vida, te lo prometo.

Boromir: Está bien, entonces muero en paz

Aragorn: Adiós, hijo de… Gondor

Boromir: Adiós, gran… Rey

Y la palma. Ha esto que llegan Legolas y Gimli.

Legolas¿Está muerto?

Aragorn: Sí.

Gimli: Es una pena. Le tiraremos por el río con sus armas.

Aragorn: A todo esto, y los hobbits

Legolas: Quienes, Frodo y Sam se han ido a Mordor

Aragorn: No los otros dos

Boromir: Ah es verdad se me olvidaba

Gimli: Joder, no des esos sustos

Boromir: Bueno pues que los han secuestrado los Uruks. Por cierto a mí que lo de que me tiréis por el río no me hace mucha grac…

Aragorn: Muérete ya pesao

Boromir: vale

Pues nada, tiraron por el río a Boromir (en barca, son unos desgraciaos, pero no tanto).

Legolas: Pues na, vamos detrás de los hobbits

Gimli: De cuales

Aragorn: De los otros dos

Gimli: Ya, de cuales

Legolas: Joder, de… como se llamaban

Aragorn: Ferry y Pippin

Gimli: No Merry

Legolas: Bueno eso. Vale pues vamos a cazar orcos

Gimli: Uruks

Aragorn: Venga dejad de hablar que tenemos que ir a por ellos.

Pues nada, aquí acaba la primera película de la aventura. Espero que os haya gustado, pero no respiréis aliviados porque volveré con más JAJAJAJAJA

(La risa perversa no entra dentro del guión)

P.D: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no he metido a Ermes. Bueno, da igual, la cuestión es que VOLVERÉ JAJAJAJA


End file.
